Enemy Love
by XxBrokenDollxX
Summary: Ginny is having a strong relationship with Harry although she starts having feelings for another boy too. After a punishment and a Dream she relizes that he is the one she wants.Dealing with her family and friends make her have some hesitations.
1. Chapter 1

_**The weird Dream**_

"OMG" thought Ginny.....

"Ginny wats going on?"asked hermione

It seems like Ginny's abrupt awakening woke up Hermione too.

"nothing 'mione"lied Ginny....

There was somehting wrong....

she rushed of her bed.

Hermione didnt wait for something else she slept again...

"what was that dream?"ginny thought..

She brought scenes from her dream in her mind....

She was with Malfoy....he was looking so gorgeous.....

His smile was hidden behind his grey eyes.

They were walking in a field full of flowers....different flowers that Ginny didnt know what they were....She had never seen them there they sat down.....Malfoy looked her in her green eyes full of love and passion. They were sο close that their lips could reach each others and lock forever...

_Ginny closed her eyes."DRACO MALFOY?"she thought"He is my worst enemy"_

She lay on her bed,resting her head in her soft pillow but she couldnt sleep.

She rushed downstairs to take a glass of water.

"Ginny?"a boy said with a kind of surprise in his voice

"hey Harry"said Ginny giving him a look and smiling.

"what are u doing up so late?"he said miming mrs. Weasley's voice

They both laughed at the scene.

"So....what are doing up so late Ginny?"

"i saw a nightmare and i wanted to drink a glass of water"said Ginny walking towards the kitchen and taking a glass.....

harry turned his head looking at the fire in the fire place....

lost in his thoughts he didnt hear Ginny who was now sitting next to him..

"harry?harry?harry are u ok?"ginny yelled at him

harry returned to the reality

"hey ginny i didnt see that coming"he told her while he was touching his ears

"Sorry"said ginny sighing

"so harry what are u doing down here?"she continued

"umm nothing special....i couldnt sleep thats all"he answered

"aha and where were u travelling?"laughed ginny

"what?"he asked

"haha nothing just u were like travvelling somewhere in ur thoughts"she said while she was turning her head to face the fire

"Ginny,can i ask you something as a friend?"

"sure"

"Do u think everything is going to be ok tomorrow?"

"Of course harry come on,everything is going to be just fine"

"i wish....its strange going to the 6th year"harry yawned

"i see....u are sleepy Harry so am i....lets go to bed"Ginny said while she got up

"i think u are right Ginny....tommorow is a big day and i dont want to spend it in bed"

they both laughed while they were climbing the stairs

Ginny walked in her room leaving Harry alone climbing the next stairs towards ron's room

She sατ in her bed,Harry made her forget that weird dream

She lay her head on her soft lila pillow having a dreamless Sleep.

She didnt relize that that dream was a part of her heart.

Although that dream marked her whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Τ**__**he Leaving!**_

An alarm clock rang loudly in the next room and Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed.

Tossing the covers off, Ginny swung her legs out of the low twin size bed and onto the freezing wood floors. Breathing deeply, she stretched upwards, and felt the sleepiness washing out of her system. She dropped her arms slowly, and opened her eyes, which were perfectly level to the ancient clock that sat in the corner of her room.She walked to her window and opened the velvet curtains, expecting to find bright sunlight concealed behind their ancient layers, but to her surprise, rain and clouds was what resided there.

She hardly looked at what she had pulled out, but proceded to put it on regardless. She tied her hair back and quietly opened the door to her room and made her way to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and brushed her that she held in her room where Hermione was now awake packing her suitcase over and over again so she wont forget anything.

"Morning 'mione"yawned Ginny

"Goodmorning Ginny"said Hermione in such a sweet voice but full of stress

"Everything is ok?"Ginny asked

"Yeah did u packed ur things Ginny? we must not be late today is the big day"

"I know Hermione im gonna pack them in a bit,and what is the big day we are gonna go to Hogwarts for one more time like every single year"said Ginny in that quite stupid Weasley smile

"Its not gonna but going to and u have to hurry we should be there in time"said Hermione while she closed her suitcase and held to the door leaving Ginny alone.

Lets see what this year will bringthought Ginny while she was packing her things.

After about 15 minutes she went to the kitchen

"Goodmorning Ginny"said mrs Weasley in stress

"Goodmorning everyone"said ginny sitting next to Hermione for the breakfast

She felt Harry's eyes on her but she couldnt look back at him she just pretent to talk to Hermione.

Everyone had a thing to talk about except Ginny.

She excused herself and walked outside of the house.

She held to the end of the Burrow sitting in the soft wet grass.

She heard the door open and Harry was coming towards her.

"Hey Ginny"

"Hey Harry"

"umm....can i join u?"

"of course"

Harry sat next to her

"Whats going on Ginny?"

"Nothing just a bit nervous for this year"

"I already know that,but i mean what is going on between us?"

"I dont know Harry"said Ginny now staring at his blue like the sea eyes "I certainly dont know"

Harry leaned to her and kissed her lips wanted to pull him back because she wasnt sure but she only thing she could do was to kiss him back and she did it.

"Not here"said Ginny when see saw that Harry was ready for something more

"Follow me"he said

Ginny did as he told went behind the small storeroom where nobody could see them.

Harry pulled Ginny to a couldnt push him away because she didnt want to.

He kissed her so did she.

Ginny started unbotton Harry's shirt.

Harry pushed himself closer to moaned and moaned.

They were both enjoying took ofGinny's blouse and touched her briest.

He unbotonned his pair of jeans and pushed himself towards Ginny.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked back at him.

His eyes smiling at her deviously and before she knew she was pushed against the wall of the storeage room.

"Do it," she whispered, as she pulled Harry between her legs.  
Harry's hands grasped tightly onto her hips and slowly, he eased himself down onto her, groans of her pleasure and his pain filling the sticky air.

"Ready?" he murmured, grazing his warm lips against pushing her on the wet ground.

She nodded her head, unable to speak at the pleasure she was feeling from Harry being inside her. He groaned and trailed his tongue against her lips as he began to rock his hips against hers.  
Her eyes snapped shut and a low moan of pleasure escaped from her lips, "Harry...." she suttered, incapable of making coherent sentences. Harry continued to slide up and down, his hot breath tickling her lips as she panted in time with his movements.  
"Oh God...."  
A scream of pleasure escaped Ginny's throat and he opened his eyes, locking them with her as he continued to move up and down her erection, pure lust in her eyes as she moaned his name.

"Harry.... You feel so good," she panted as he began to move her hips, thrusting them in time with his movements. He needed to be deeper inside her, her body was yearning for it's release.  
"Please Harry," she whimpered, "Harder...."

He pushed himself harder and a tear escaped from Ginny's eyes.

He pushed against her again as her fingers trailed in between their bodies, taking Ginny's erection into his began to slide her hand up and down in time with their movements, shivering as Ginny began to moan louder and louder.  
"I can't hold on any longer," he murmured against her lips, "Ginny... I'm going to...." he squeezed his eyes shut, his words becoming an incoherent mess.  
The feel of him tightening around her sent her over the edge and seconds later, he came inside her,Ginny was crying Harry's name out over and over again as waves of pleasure flowed throughout her body.  
Harry collapsed against her, his body hot and sticky as she wrapped her arms around his shaking form. They lay there.  
"I love you Ginny," Harry's words broke the silence as he murmured against her lips.  
She smiled and ran her hand up his back, tangling her fingers in his messy hairr,

"I love you too Harry," she whispered before pressing her lips against his.  
"Ginny?Harry?where are u?"Ron yelled

"My brother"said Ginny with a sadness in her voice and begun to dress up

while Harry was watching her moves.

"Arent u gonna get dressed?"she asked him

"Not yet"he admittied

He climbed on top of the younger girl and Ginny once more wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

Ginny could feel Harry fumbling under them, and then the tip of his cock was at Ginny's pushed forward, and the tip entered. It felt – it felt, that was for sure.

Ginny started moaning and moaning again and again.

As Harry pushed himself in her Ginny was so moaned harder but then she stopped him.

"My brother is somewhere here Harry,he might see us"Ginny told him looking in his eyes still moaning cause he continued pushing himslef in wanted to continue pushing himself forever.

"Who cares?"said Harry pushing himself in her for another time.

"Awwww"Ginny moaned louder in plesuare

"are ok Ginny?"harry asked her

"Perfectly perfect but no more please Harry,my brother is somewhere near us and i cant control myself anymore."moaned Ginny

"then dont"he said pushing himself again

She cryed his name

"Awww Harry"

He pushed himself again even harder.

"Please Harry, stop"

"ok Ginny"he told her pulling himself out of her

Ginny pushed him back and she felt it pushed himself in her for another last time.

"awwwwww"ginny yelled loving that sense of feeling

"Ginny"Ron yelled"Harry"

they were still in their positions although Ron's voice was coming from somewhere near them.

He pushed himself out of Ginny and he saw a tear coming from her eyes.

"Did i push a lot?"he asked her

"Yeah and i loved it"said Ginny while she was putting on her T-shirt

"Wanna do it again?"harry asked smiling

"Sure but not here or whenever my brother is somewhere near"

"As u please madam"

They dressed up themselves and Harry pushed Ginny-full dressed now-in the tree.

He kissed her softly and then they walked towards Ron.

"Blamie where have u been?"ron sighed

"we were behind that bush mate watching the clouds"

"ok go get your things we are leaving"

they both climbed the stairs but Harry stopped looking at Ginny.

"See you around babe"he told her pushing her towards the wall and putting her legs around his wraist.

She kissed him slowly,she didnt want this moment to be wasted.

"Ginny?where are...."said hermione while walking out of their room but she didn manage to finish her sentence she was shocked by the thing she on the wall with Harry in front of her....

Ginny let Harry and he rushed to his room.

"Pretend u never saw that"she told to Hermione walking in the room

"Ok,ill be downstairs hurry up"said Hermione still shocked

The suitcase appeared to be very old, but it seemed to fit everything alright. Something pink was hanging out of it on one side. It was apparent that Ginny had packed in a rush.

Ginny marched quickly to the door of the Burrow.

"How are we gonna leave?"asked Ginny

"the ministry gave ur dad 2 cars for as honey"said her mother while she was taking her suitcase and was putting in in the car

Harry got in the car followed by Ginny.

They were alone in there because it was so hot although early in the morning was rianing.

The others didnt want to get in the car until the had to leave.

Ginny sat on Harry kissing him pushed her on the seat climbing on her.

"I want u so mych Ginny"

"me too Harry,wish we could do what we done before everyday"she said trying to take off Harry's shirt

They heard the car door open and saw Hermione's head.

They were both moved back to his seat so did Ginny.

Hermione stepped inside looking at both of them.

"Dont u care if somebody sees u guys?"told them breaking the silence

"Um..."Harry started but Ron stepped inside.

The way was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Train**

Being in Hogwarts Express for another year made Ginny look more happy after all.

Maybe it was an another thing that made her so cheerful.

Loosing her virginity with Harry a guy she loves so much and he loves her too.

Making Love with a guy she dreams as her boyfriend and later husband.

She took her suitcase and walked in the corridors looking for Harry she lost him when the got on the train and she wanted to spent more time with him.

All the wagons where full and she couldnt find Harry so she decided to look for a seat for herself.

She opened a wagon and walking in sitting in an empty looked around and saw that there was only one boy in there.

"Malfoy?"she said with a kind of shock in her voice

"What are you doing here Weasley?"he told her with the same sarcasm and anger in his voice

"Leave Malfoy"she was now pointing him with her wand

"I was here first traitress of undistorted blood"

"U fool"

"Are gonna hurt me Weasley?with your wand?"

"If you tell something more i might do"she said

"And i am supposed to be afraid now,right Weasley?"

"I am not your stupid girlfriend Pansy so you can talk to me like that you jerk"

"You wish to be her"

"Wish to be a slut?Dont thing so"

"Slut?How dare you?"he pulled out his wand pointing at her

She didnt want to hurt him....Those grey eyes looking at her.

She felt weak

So much passion in her eyes those green eyes full of love that is ready to be shared with anyone who wants it.

Draco felt weak.

He lowered his wand,he had found an another way to beat her.

"why are you lowering your wand Malfoy? you cant beat me? are you weak? are you afraid?"

"just to inform you weasley,i can beat you,and im obviously not weak and not afraid by a litle girl like you,i just have my own way to deafeat girls like you"he told her while he was closing the rolls.

"yeah?how?"she asked him

and then she noticed what he was doing

"open the rolls now"

"why Ginny? are you afraid?"his words were followed by a small click the lock on the door made

"im not afraid of you Draco"

"so?"he told her taking her wand and dropping it on her seat

_"__dont fool yourself ginny,he cant hurt u u are stonger than him,he might be handsome,no he is not handsome__"_ginny thought_"__u like Harry not him__"_

Draco was now moving towards her.

He pushed her towards the window and he locked her so she was unable to move.

Their bodies were so close and Ginny could feel his breath in her face and smell his perfume.

He smelled so good.

.He looked her in the eyes and then he closed them and his lips touched hers.

She kissed him back because she always wanted to touch him somehow and now this was her chance.

_"__I dont like him__"_she thought_"__but he is so gorgeous and he is kissing me now__"_

"_u dont like it Draco__"_he thought_"__just a way to beat her__""__but she is so hot_"

he pulled himself away from her and he left unlocking the door and leaving Ginny alone in her thoughts.

she went outside searching for Hermione and no more for Harry

"_why did he kissed me?why?thats why he defeat girls like me? im not a girl like all those that he knows_"

and she accidentaly fell on somebody.

"sorry Ginny i didnt see you"

"its ok Luna"

"do u like my new glasses? daddy made them for me"

"so cool"

"where are you going Ginny?"

"i wanna find Hermione u?"

"umm nowhere specific can i come with you?"

"sure"

and both girls held to find Hermione

She was standing with Ron(as head boy and head girl they would spent a lot time together) trying to seperate two girls who were pullling each other hair.

Hermione cast a spell and the girls seperated and went away.

"Blamie Hermione why didnt u do that before?"

"Look look Luna my old brother is a head boy"Ginny laughed

"Shut up Ginny"said Ron angry

"Ok i dont want a detention do i?"she said laughing again

"if u werent my sister i would...."

"u would what?"

"stop it guys"said Hermione with a kind of angry voice

Ginny and Ron were looking each other with so much anger in their eyes

"So girls what did u want?"said Hermione trying to calm down

"Hermione can i tell u something?"Ginny said

"Sure"

"Privately"answered Ginny looking towards her brother

"Come on Luna lets go"said Ron

"ok"she answered

"Nice glasses"

"thanks ron dad made them for me"

and they continued walking away from Hermione and Ginny

"so?"hermione said

"somewhere with not so much people around"said Ginny showing with her finger an empty wagon

The two girls sat the one opposite from each other and Ginny told her everythings that happened with Draco.

"omg"the shock in Hermione's voice was obvious"and what did u do?"

"thats the point Hermione"said ginny turning her head to face the floor

"what do u mean?"

"i didnt do anything"she started"i was doing completely nothing,but i...."she stopped for a moment "Hermione i love Harry thats why i made love with him but then with Draco it was different i wanted him so much.

More than Harry,feeling his lips kissing mine were such a pleasure,i kissed him back Hermione that was what i did.

And the bad in all these stuff is that i liked it"

She was now crying in Hermiones hug.

Hermione was moving her hand up and down stroking Ginny's back.

"Everything is going to be ok Ginny,everything is going to be ok"


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner Time

Ginny walked into the Great Hall with Hermione in her girls shut on the table Ginny next Harry and Hermione next to Ron.

"Hello girls"said Harry while he was kissing Ginny

"the food is already surved where the hell have you been?"said Ron looking Ginny

"wherever we wanted Ronald"she said turning to Harry and kissing him again.

She turned herself to the Slytherin's table and saw Malfoy looking at her and then he turned his head pretent to talk with Pansy.

Ginny turned her head to face Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch and Hermione talking with Angelica.

She turned her head again at the Slytherins table but Malfoy wasnt there.

She excused herself and went out of the Great went towards the stairs but a black figure cought her eye so she decided to follow it.

Moving quickly and quietly she manage to go a bit nearer in that boy who was held to an empty classroom.

He went in so did Ginny.

"Are you following me Weasley?"

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah guessed right"

"what are you doing here?"

"i was gonna ask you the same question because as you see i was here first"

"where are you?"asked Ginny moving into the centre of the room

"Behind you"

she turned aroun facing Malfoy's face.

He moved away sitting on the floor

"why you are not in the Great Hall Malfoy?"she asked him sitting opposite him

" what about you?"

"i was umm...."

"say it"

"huh?

"say it"

"alright i was following you if this is what you wanna hear"she said turning her head to face the bright light of the full moon.

"thats right Weasley"

"whatever,nice night"

"yeah for us"

"what do you mean Malfoy?"she said turning her head towards him

"Not for all of us,let me remind you of your friend Loupin"

"How dare you Malfoy"she said pulling her wand out

"Ginny Ginny Ginny and i thought you might be different of all those Weasleys"said Draco

"and what made you think that you jerk?"said Ginny walking towards the door and opening it

"those incredible eyes and that hot body"he said without realizing the words that was coming out of his mouth

Ginny blushed."u have a way Malfoy making people hate you"she said trying to closed the door behind her while she was walking out of the room but Draco managed to get out before it was too late.

"and why do you hate me more now Weasley?"pushing her to the closed door

"because you are late"she said walking up the stairs to her dormity

The fat lady was still there

"Password please"

"Enemies Treasure"said Ginny not paying attention to what she just told.

She walked towards her room and sat on the soft cold bed.

She closed her eyes trying to remember what happened the whole day but the only thing that came to her mind was Malfoy and the things he told her.

She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts and had a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Meeting**

Two months passed from that weird meeting with Draco and Ginny started forgetting it.

Ginny was walking fast to her Care of Magical Creatures class but she was stopped by three boys in a corridor.

"Haha Look Malfoy and his followers"said Ginny laughing

"yeah Ginny its us"

"wow dont tell me that im gonna pee on myself"said Ginny laughing again

Draco pushed her towards the wall and Ginny stopped laughing.

"not funny anymore right Weasley?"he told her looking in her eyes

"Nnnnnoo"Ginny manage to tell as Draco was holding her neck firmly

Crube and Coel started laughing.

"Leave"said Malfoy turning his head to their place

Both boys vanished.

Malfoy let Ginny go.

"I knew you wouldnt hurt me Draco"she said touching his shoulder

"How can you know everything Weasley?"he said stepping back

"I could see it in your face"

"Oh and i thought your friend Granger the mublood was involved"

"Shut up Malfoy"

"What?"

"I said Shut up,cant you hear me?"

Draco pushed her to the wall.

He couldnt contrel himself so he leaned to her face kissing her.

She dropped her books.

They kissed each other and Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist.

After that long kiss Ginny opened her eyes and pulled him away

"Whats wrong?"

"whats wrong? everything is wrong"

"what do u mean?"

"we are enemies thats what i mean so we cant do such things nad by the way i like Harry"

"enemies? so lets call this a game named Enemy Love"

He pushed her again to the wall and they kissed each other one more time.

He raised up her skirt with his right hand while with his left he was touching her long red hair.

Ginny opened her eyes and pulled him again away from her.

"What again?"he told her

"Sorry Draco but..."

"forget it"he said turning away

"Listen to me"said Ginny pulling him to face her

"No Ginny im not gonna do a thing such listening to u, its u a litle girl who doesnt care about anyone and that you trying to be the good girl next door"

"Im sorry"

"No you are not you just say what other people wanna hear"

A tear escaped from her eye.

She pulled down her skirt and took her books walking away from him without even looking towards his place.

"Ginny Ginny wait" he yelled following her

but Ginny continued walking

He took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Im sorry Ginny i dont know what is wrong with me"

"Nevermind Malfoy it was all a bit fault and as you believe you are better of me you should control yourself because as you remember we are enemies and there is not thing such ENEMY LOVE"

she said walking away to grounds leaving Draco alone.

"Mrs Weasley"

"Sorry Professor for being late"

"Sit there we are going to discuss that later"

Ginny sat where Hagwrit show her but she was not following his lesson.

She was thinking about Draco and what happened at the stairs.

She must be nuts believing she can be with Draco anyways she still had Harry and she loves him and he loves her so she can relay on she cheated on him,and what if Draco says something to Harry?Harry wouldnt believe him.

She was so confused.


End file.
